Brother O' Mine
by homozyghost
Summary: Seven years have passed since Ace was shot at the age of ten, when he thought sailing in front of a Celestial Dragon's ship was a good idea. (aka: In which Ace "died", Sabo adopts a not so healthy coping mechanism, and they're both hopeless wrecks.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: LMAO I NEED TO STOP here's more of Sabo and Ace reuniting I guess, lord help**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Brother O' Mine (1)_

* * *

Seven years have passed since Ace was shot at the age of ten, when he thought sailing in front of a Celestial Dragon's ship was a good idea.

Seven years was also all it took for Sabo to assimilate himself into a world without Ace. The boy hardened himself to be the sole caretaker for Luffy (because lord knows Dadan can't give a rat's ass about how Luffy'll turn out) and adapted his thinking to be completely devoid of his memories of Ace.

Because, see, Ace was screwing with his mentality even after his death. Everywhere Sabo turned his little head- There he was, a pipe on his all too dependable big brother-ish back, clad in more grime than any animal he'd ever seen. He'd shoot Sabo a grin, one that promised reliability should Sabo ever mess up in some way.

(And that was the irony, see? As Sabo had already messed himself up by thinking about him, him, and only him at the age of ten.)

Sabo hated that a lot; The way his heart burned like the Terminal fire everytime he heard his brother's chides fleeting in the forest even when Sabo knew it wasn't real, after all the time he argued with Luffy and waited for someone- the missing third- to hit them on their heads to tell them how stupid they were being.

Not long after they made Ace's grave, Sabo realized that _yeah, this wasn't really working_ and subsequently pulled out his memory of Ace, crumpled it into a paper ball and threw it inside the metaphorical wastebasket. It was his birthday and the closure it gave was Sabo's best present yet.

 _This is fine_ , he thought. _It's not like I'll really forget about him. I just have to do this until I'm fine again. As long as I don't have to see his ugly mug everytime I hear him **talk** -_

So Sabo vowed to never think of Ace from then on.

It worked, for the most part.

Luffy slipped up a couple of times but he soon came to realize that Sabo stopped talking about Ace. He did the same too.

Sabo took comfort in the fact that Ace was not in the forefront of his mind anymore, and instead was pushed back deep, deep, deep down his headspace. It helped in his missions after he joined the revolution at seventeen- He didn't think to blink an eye to dark, wavy haired gents on some islands they visit. He focused entirely on the mission at hand, and the missions he took since the very first he was assigned to- he had to brag, puff his chest out a bit in pride- always came out successful.

Koala said it was creepy how most of the shit he took turned out to be a 100% guaranteed success. What can he say to that? He smiled at her, teeth white and gleaming- hiding his silver tongue that he claimed to have toppled several kingdoms.

"The trick is to not get distracted. I'm used to it."

He then took a jab at Koala's own inability to focus because her distraction to sweets was a bit too much. She didn't take that too well and proceeded to chase Sabo around town. It was lots of fun.

Ace was so, so far away from his mind and it was so much fun.

He didn't even think twice after seeing that wanted poster of a rookie named Fire Fist Ace. Didn't acknowledge the man's all too familiar freckles. Didn't bother to look at his face long enough to bring up buried memories. Didn't let his mind linger on the burn scar this Ace had on the side of his face, no matter how interesting.

He only did what he was told to do, see. Look up new rookies, note the ones that looked like they want to overthrow a government, pass it to Bunny so he can double check his list. He didn't think much of this Ace character aside from the fact that he appeared as Whitebeard's Second Division Commander with no warning at all- with no prior wanted posters to back up his background as a pirate.

It was intriguing, Sabo would admit, but he refused to think about this man anymore than usual.

His indifference towards this Ace was brought up again a few days after he turned eighteen, when he chewed on a slab of meat and at the same time, trying to decipher the letter Luffy had written for his birthday.

He raised an eyebrow at Koala, perplexed. "Dragon-san wants me to what?"

His partner stood vigilant near him, back straight as she stared down at Sabo in disgust. She hit his head with the roll of paper she was carrying around like a stick. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She chastised, a huff escaping her lips. Sabo swallowed almost immediately. He asked his question again.

"Discuss with Whitebeard about the island he's protecting next week. You know, the one with the slave trades?"

Sabo bit through a bone with a crack. "Feltor," he remembered. Koala nodded her head. "That's all the way in West Blue."

"You're visiting his ship, dummy."

"Visit sounds a tad too tame. How 'bout infiltrate?"

Koala told him to do whatever he wanted with a nonchalant wave of her hand, leaving Sabo with an earful of "as long as you do it right and come back with another one of your successes, Mr. Perfect" that made Sabo exhale a long, suffering sigh. Because he knew he was _far_ from perfect; what's with Ace's blurry face crawling back into his mind because of the mention of Whitebeard, and he connected it with the thought of that cursed, cursed wanted poster and the face is blurry, Sabo can't- shouldn't- remember-

He shut down that part of his brain with a click.

With no change in his expression, Sabo shoved the last of his food into his mouth and stood up. His eyes wandered around the mess hall, checking if he'd caught anyone's attention. He smiled. (Everyone looked the same.) With no rush in his steps, Sabo retreated into his room.

* * *

 _Brother, brother, give me your answer do,_

 _I'm half crazy all for the love of you,_

 _I'm off to sail the seas, and I'll leave you finallys..._

* * *

On another part of the world and in a different time, one Portgas D. Ace woke up in an unfamiliar ship. He didn't know his last name though; Amnesia, the nurses called it, and he only knew of his first when he heard someone call out for him, someone not entirely there.

Marco was the one who brought him to the ship after the man saw a child's body drifting on a piece of wood in the middle of nowhere. It was a miracle that he had survived, they said, because half of him was covered in burns from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, untreated for a significant amount of time- but they said he survived. (He didn't feel like a survivor.)

Ace felt that his memories were the price he had to give god as an exchange to keep him alive. Ace didn't feel... alive? For some reason? There was a nagging in the back of his head that begged him to realize that he was missing a very, very important piece of his life, and Ace nearly went mad searching for that missing piece.

But then Thatch came in, arms laden with food, and Ace forgot about it all! (again.)

The Whitebeard Pirates, as they have introduced themselves as, told him that they found him near Shimotsuki Village- a few kilometers away from its ports.

"Is that not your island, yoi?"

Ace shook his head. No. Can't be. He didn't feel any kind of connection to that place. Maybe he didn't have any connection anywhere at all.

(Ace felt fear in the face of solitude and he knew it wasn't the first time he'd felt it.)

They took him under their wings in the end, thankfully. Trained him to be a pirate. Didn't have much problems with that- Izo had pointed out that he was plenty strong for a ten year old. It showed that he had been training in the past so why not continue? There was no sense in stopping.

At the age of eleven (on the day Ace woke up from his coma, the 20th of March, his now birthday), he was happy to call Whitebeard his father and the rest his brothers. The void in his heart felt filled! It was like he'd been a part of the family his whole life.

(On the same day, two boys clumsily put together two sticks and tied it to form a cross, stuck it in the earth and prayed for their dead brother so he can rest in peace.)

Ace thought of himself as blessed for the next years of his life. Did pranks with Thatch, ventured on a number of islands with Namur, made himself stronger so he didn't feel inadequate around his brothers, and-

-the devil fruit.

(They weren't kidding when they said it was _cursed.)_

He didn't think eating it was wrong. He'd been eager, to be honest, when the 20th of March came around and Oyaji tossed him a bright orange fruit resembling fire. Said it was Marco's idea. His brothers were all smiling at him and Thatch in particular was fussing over cake ingredients, because Ace at fifteen had an appetite much larger than before. Ace offhandedly offered his thoughts on Seaking cake and laughed at Thatch's disgust.

He brought the fruit up to his eyes, examining it's unnatural shape. "Mera Mera no Mi, huh?"

"Yep," Marco quipped up from beside Oyaji. "Eat that and you'll be a fire logia."

Blenheim snorted then, an amused smile on his face. "Mama bird jus' wanted another fire person around."

"Huh? Say that again, yoi."

" _Ooh_ , Marco's _mad!"_

Ace chuckled at his brothers' antics. He didn't think he could be any happier. Soaking in the sounds of laughter and being in the joyous company of the Whitebeard Pirates... He didn't think he'd be so _blessed_. He blushed a bright pink when the noise quieted down and everyone was looking at him expectantly again.

Thatch put a hand on Ace's shoulder, flashing him an encouraging smile. Ace returned it. "Go on. Take a bite!"

It took a few seconds for Ace to refuse.

Not really refuse, no. He just wanted more time to think about it. He liked swimming after all. Namur would've rued the day Ace couldn't swim anymore. On another hand, Marco said something about closure; How even though he didn't remember who or what caused his scars, eating the fruit that'll give him literal fire powers would make him move on. The thought was noble.

He was conflicted, to be honest.

It took him two days to decide what he would do with the fruit, in the end. He was giddy at the thought of course (he would match with Marco's blue flames and won't that just be the best thing?) but as any other person, he was afraid of change.

Jozu was the one who caught him staring out to the sea late at night. Ace knew he was behind him, but he didn't make a move to let Jozu know he was aware of his presence. He let the commander lean on the railing beside him instead, and silence reigned for a moment before Jozu talked.

"Made up your mind yet?"

Ace snorted. It was so like Jozu to be straightforward. He juggled the fruit in his hands nonchalantly, as if he wasn't worried it might fall. He wasn't- He could always swim to get it back. Ace furrowed his brows at the thought, lips pulled to a frown.

"...I like swimming." It wasn't just that, Ace knew, so he kept talking. "And becoming fire when I have..."

"The scars?"

"I know I don't remember. Eating fire when I've been burned already leaves a bad taste in my mouth, is all."

Jozu hummed beside him. There was a pause before the diamond man piped up again.

"I liked swimming too, you know." He began. Ace could hear distant sounds of the rest of his brothers on the other side of the ship. There was a dull orange glow washing over their backs because of the lanterns hung on a nearby cabin, and Ace glanced at Jozu, attentive.

"Didn't mean to give it all up for a fruit, though. Ate it on accident. If I had known it was a devil fruit, I would've given it to someone else."

Ace blinked curiously. "Do you regret eating it?"

Jozu smirked and held up his arm, willing his devil fruit to work. Diamonds plated his skin in an instant. They shined brightly in the night, reflecting off what little brightness the dark gave. "I got stronger, Ace," he said. "Didn't really have time for regrets when all it's ever done was protect my family."

Ace's mouth opened a bit in silent awe and he looked at the Mera Mera no Mi again. "Stronger," he murmured. He brought the fruit closer to him then, suddenly untrusting of himself to not drop the thing straight into the sea.

Jozu watched it all, bemused. "Stronger." He repeated. And as Jozu brought his sake bottle towards his lips and tipped his head back to drink, Ace, with underlying hesitation, ate the devil fruit in just a few bites- plowing through it quickly after he realized how fucking bad it tasted. He gagged as he threw the stalk to the side.

" _Fuck_ , _Jozu-_ "

"Language,"

"-It was _rancid!_ Horrible! Like, like concentrated rat piss. I could've died from just the taste..!"

Jozu rolled his eyes at the boy's theaterics. "You wouldn't. Also," he pointed out with a finger. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Huh?" Ace managed to say. He was about to sass the other then, was about to say something along the lines of _alright, I guess, let me just take three years off to actually learn how to use it first_ , before he saw smoke rising from underneath him. He looked down, tentatively, slowly, with the curiosity of someone who already knew what was happening but was inclined to see it anyway.

He recognized it as flames. Fire burning his toes.

In turn, something in his brain just sparked.

( _-in a short second, his world turned upside down and he was no longer on the deck of his home but instead, he was on a wasteland full of garbage upon garbage, and the fire was higher than him, much higher than the walls he could see off in the distance. The smell was prominent- It stank of filth- wealth- corpses he knew were a lot because everyone was screaming, running towards the sea like madmen-_ )

Ace jerked, shouted, and swung his foot forward from underneath him. His arms flailed. Fell on his behind and turned his head around. There was panic on his face and Jozu could see it clearly because he laughed. "Shocking ain't it? It was the same for me too-"

Ace was breathing a tad too heavily.

Jozu frowned, realizing that something had gone wrong and all but dropped the bottle and quickly stepped to Ace's side. "Oi,"

"G-get it off."

The words trembled quietly and Jozu had to strain his ears to hear them. "What was that?"

Knee-jerk reaction. A pavlovian response. Ace turned to him so fast Jozu worried he might've gotten whiplash. The boy (fifteen years old, fresh off his birthday) had his hands raised as if he was indecisive on whether to grab Jozu's shoulders or not. His face was pale, eyes crazed as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Voice full with pure, unadulterated terror when he screamed, " _Get it **OFF!**_ "

( _He couldn't feel his legs first. It was only a second until he couldn't feel his arms next. He thought he'd surely be free but this... All this fire in one place was mortifying. Even more so with himself in it._ )

"It's- It's hell on earth," Ace blurted out incomprehensibly, looking back to his feet and seeing the fire rise, spreading, higher and higher-

He let out a strangled cry ** _,_** screaming again, and tried to back away from his own _fucking_ feet and _god, it's following him, the fire's following him and he doesn't know why!_ His mind spinned; Confused and beyond scared. He could hear footsteps and voices coming in all directions, raining thunder in his ears. His mouth was dry and his skin felt clammy. Yet he still chanted phrases like they were mantras, mouth working too fast to catch up with his brain.

"I don't wanna burn, I don't wanna, can't die yet, I still have- _They're still there, they are!"_

It was all gibberish though- By then, he was a sobbing mess after all. Can't speak properly, see. Didn't realize the fire was already put out, see. He pressed his palms to his eyes in an attempt to not _see_ anything and he heaved.

Ace fainted, in the end. He woke up in an infirmary bed, confined in seastone cuffs with Thatch and Marco beside his bed, their expressions clear with deathly worry. The nurses said it was some kind of a flashback ( _Amnesia, they called it_ ) and Ace's mind couldn't take the memories in. That explained why he didn't remember anything before he fainted at least.

He was relieved, to be honest. If fire can trigger his memories that badly, Ace didn't want to know how bad anything else can get. (Like a fleeting reverie, his scars itched something fierce.)

He knew the devil fruit was a bad idea. It wasn't worth all the headaches he went through.

But then, when he lit up one hand on fire, Ace felt comfort instead of fear.

Oh.

It took some time before Ace found himself completely in love with his powers when he made artificial fireflies out of them (gave that move a name, Hotarubi Hidaruma), and Thatch chortled at the fact that it took Ace some floating balls of fire to fully accept his devil fruit. Ace then found out that his fruit had other uses as well, when he shot said ball of fire to Thatch's precious hair. (That one he lovingly called Higan.)

His fire also made his wanted poster cooler, so that was that.

...It wasn't all that bad. Not bad at all. It was all good but Ace still found it scary how he seemed to adapt seamlessly into some situations like it was nothing.

He guessed that was a blessing too.

* * *

"I think... his nose looked like that? And his hair was longer. Eyes were sharper too, now that I think of it..."

"Sabo? Oh, you're drawing again."

"I just can't seem to get it right, Koala."

"You keep drawing the same person and you never tell people who he is. Mind telling me, at least?"

"Well. I guess? He's my... Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. He's just a somebody."

"I don't mind secrecy; It's fine. Also,"

"Hm?"

"...Clean up other drawings of him from behind your desk. It's piling up."

"..."

"I'm worried about you, Sabo."

"...Alright."

* * *

 _Brother, brother, give me your answer do,_

 _I'm crazy half for all the love you of,_

 _I'm seas off to sail the, and leaving finallys you I'll-_

* * *

 **A/N: Sabo's not entirely fine. Ace is a bit fine but not really. Also, this gon be 2 chapters because fucK I can't handle anything more _oooof_ I want friendsss to talk about fanfic ideass aaaaaaa**

 **The whole 'brother, brother, give me your answer do' thing is based out of a play called Philadelphia, Here I Come! by Brian Friel.**

 **It's a tragic comedy about a son who wants to fix his relationship with his distant, taciturn father (who wants to do the same thing) before he leaves for America but doesn't know how. The whole story's about the lack of communication and in the end, hopelessness in trying to mend whatever relationship they have left! It's about failure! I saw the similarities and I took it! I'm MEGA SAD**

 **See y'all! Mwahs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UhH, I lied. I don't think I can finish this in just two chapters. There's officially something wrong with me.**

 **(edit notice is at the end of the chap)**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Brother O' Mine (2)_

* * *

Feltor was the name of the island. They have lived in peace under Whitebeard's flag for many years, and Sabo would've thought it to be a friendly place if he hadn't gotten Belo Betty's report of it secretly harboring slaves for the island's nobles.

The first time Sabo heard of that he immediately grabbed his pipe without a second thought and declared he was going to "murder some entitled sons of bitches", only to have Koala pin him down and telling him not to go "absolutely apeshit" over something that was supposed to be covert information. He saw some sense in that. The damned island was under Whitebeard's protection for god's sake.

 **Problem:** Whitebeard probably didn't know all of this was happening under his huge, white mustache. Attacking Feltor island recklessly would result in pirates getting involved and Dragon said that that was a bad thing. They don't want to make enemies out of Whitebeard and his family after all.

 **Solution:** Talk things over. The Whitebeards were the right sort; They'd understand. It was an easy plan by far.

 **Problem 2 (Personal):** That _thing_ was on the Moby Dick. This was the most problematic by far, and it didn't even have anything to do with the mission. Sabo hated everything about it, the fact that he had to walk into a fray of good people, only to find the one that had been plaguing his mind ever since that blasted wanted poster came out-

He took a swig of his beer, chugged it down, clattered it on the countertop and wiped his mouth. He gave the barmaid a winning smile. "Thanks for the food!"

She flustered, red to her ears. "Ah, no, thanks for coming by- Oh!" She clumsily caught the coins tossed to her by the man. She looked up, a bit miffed, but Sabo was already outside.

For all it was worth, the sky in Feltor island was as clear as the rest of it. Sabo knew of slave ridden islands with smoke filled skies, somewhat already implying that _yes, sir, we do work people to death here._ Feltor was good in hiding it's evil and frankly, Sabo hated it more than the ones blatantly showing their exploits.

A general sweep of the town didn't really raise any red flags. If Sabo looked closely though, he could clearly see nobles with their pompous faces looking down on commoners who looked like they wanted to be in anywhere else other than in Feltor. The blonde bit the insides of his cheek, fingers tapping incessantly on his pipe.

Parasites. Vermin to be eradicated. Barbarians posing as decent men.

A bell tolled and Sabo's attention was snatched into reality. The afternoon bell signified the people's monetary offering to their god on a hill somewhere to the south of the island- but Sabo knew better. It was obvious. Blatant. Clear.

When nobles are faced with the threat of insubordination, they pose as a more greater figure than decent men. They mimic god, to have a taste of luxury similar to those in Mariejois- They were careful though like ants cornered into the gaps of cracked walls. They could not afford to be seen by the pirates who were protecting them. They could not afford the pirates to know what they have hidden behind their so called veil of _decency_.

Sabo smirked. He stared at the hill with eyes full of purpose, and without further ado, jumped on the nearest roof.

 **Problem 3 (totally unofficial but something he thought would benefit the mission greatly):** Evidence. Those Whitebeards may not be trustful to revolutionaries, but given the right evidence, Sabo would get them to turn their heads in no time.

He prayed to all of his previous success streaks and wished himself luck.

* * *

 _"-He's a revolutionary, sir! He said- He said it himself!"_

Koala groaned, looking up at the ceiling in tired exasperation. The wiretapped conversation went on ( _"Why the hell's a revolutionary on the island, yoi?"- "I- We don't know but please help us! He's destroying the island as we sp-"- **Crash** \- "Aah!"_) but the woman held her breath instead of listening in.

 _1._

 _2._

 _3._

"Fucking _shit!_ "

Hack swiveled in his chair, and "What, what happened?"

Koala slammed the receiver hard on the snail's back, ending the shouting match between _Marco the fucking Phoenix_ and some poor sap from Feltor island. "Sabo happened. Son of a bitch- He went to Feltor instead of just going straight to Whitebeard's ship." Her hands were fast- She dug through her bag and found the transponder snail that was connected to Sabo's and rung it instantly.

When the receiver picked up, the sound of crumbling buildings greeted her. There was a shift then, like static, and then a familiar voice.

 _"Yello!"_

Koala was seconds away from strangling him.

"What did you do?! Why are you on Feltor right now? I thought we agreed on Whitebeard's ship!"

 _"Change of plans! Trust me; I know what I'm doing!"_

Another scream.

"Mr. Perfect, my ass." She hissed. Like clockwork, she placed the transponder snail on her shoulder and shifted through the papers on her desk. Eyes scanned the coordinates, and she came to a quick decision. "Haul yourself out from there. We'll send a ship-"

 _"-No, no, it's fine."_ His voice was more steady now, and the sound of carnage was far. She could hear him smile from the other side. _"I'm gonna go to the Moby Dick after this. My boat's still good."_

Koala marvelled at the fact that Sabo thinks he would be welcomed on Whitebeard's ship after all that he did. At another time, she would've responded to his daftness with sarcasm but time is of the essence. She slammed her hand on the desk.

"Whitebeard's _First Division Commander_ was informed of your stunt, Sabo! Told him that a revolutionary wrecked the island. They could be on their way to Feltor right now!" Koala heard him curse under his breath.

 _"I knew I should've destroyed their snails!"_

"Why didn't you?!"

 _"They're_ snails. _"_

Koala gnashed her teeth. "Curse your little activist heart." Her voice turned sharp then, but it still maintained the same tone of urgency. "Listen; The Moby Dick's in Paradise right now. They can easily maneuver through the Calm Belt but I doubt they'll reach Feltor in time. It'll take them a day at most. Finish up whatever the hell you're doing there and get out. I would recommend you to not meet Whitebeard after that but we all know you won't listen."

 _"Aw, you know me so well!"_

"You're infuriating. Get going now- the day's ending."

She could also almost hear the salute he gave her- like always, after they end their conversations- and slumped down in her seat after setting the transponder snail back on the desk, a sigh leaving her lips.

"Sabo slipping up is a bit rare." Hack piped up from behind her. She scoffed at that, because despite her knowing Sabo for just a year, she was confident that she knew him best out of everyone in the base.

"That wasn't a slip up. He just thinks what he's doing is right." She clicked her tongue, not out of anger but simple annoyance. "Dragon-san's not gonna be happy though. Maybe. I hardly ever know what _he's_ thinking."

Hack chuckled a bit and set aside his papers. "For all it's worth, I hope he's okay."

Silence dipped it's head in the centre of the room, and Koala indulged in it like fish to water. She thought back on Sabo's words, and it rang of anything _but_ okay- and there was something else to Sabo, something different but no less malicious...

"Yeah," she said. She rubbed her arms, an unconscious habit she does when she's nervous and, "I hope so too."

* * *

Five hours have passed since he disembarked from Feltor island, documents full of evidence in his possession.

In those five hours, Sabo didn't think he'd run into someone in the middle of the sea en route towards Whitebeard's ship.

"Hail and well met!" The stranger greeted. There was a jovial, cheery undertone to his voice, curling his words to fake sincerity and Sabo immediately knew that this was too much to be a coincidence. Like they were acquainted, the stranger strode (yes, strode, because what he was on was definitely not a boat and it looked more like a kayak with no paddles) right next to Sabo's boat. The sun blocked his eyes in a way that made it difficult for him to really look at the stranger, and Sabo frowned.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Hello?" He replied, unsure whether to stop for just the sake of one stranger or to continue sailing by. His hands met the ropes however, and he moved to raise the sails.

"I just wanted to ask you a little something, is all," Sabo heard the man say. The revolutionary had his attention on the sails, determined to watch it properly pulled up. The ropes coiled in his hands, and he looped it over his fingers after each time he pulled. "Thought I might as well, you know, since you're in the path."

"Ask away," Sabo offhandedly shrugged. He guessed he wasn't that much in a rush. Feltor island was far enough for him to be relaxed, and the likeliness of a Whitebeard pirate catching up to him wasn't that high. Sabo tied the rope- once the sails were raised- into a loose, effective knot as the other leaned in as if to whisper in Sabo's ears, but not close enough to drop into the sea.

"I'm searching for a man, see? Tall, blonde, covered in blue. Got a top hat with goggles on him as well, along with a mean pipe he uses as a weapon."

Sabo tensed.

This was it. This was the _too much to be a coincidence_. Fumbling with the knot (loosening it once more, as if running away would help), Sabo drawled, unrushed. "Who told you?"

"First Division Commander, Marco." The happy tone sang, and it made sense now that Sabo identified the man as a Whitebeard. "He said that you're a revolutionary. Mind telling me why you were wrecking shit up in Feltor?"

Sabo twirled the rope in his hand. "Found out they were corrupt." His other hand saw its way to the folders containing said corruptness, and he let go of the rope in favour of taking the papers in both of his hands. Running away wasn't really a smart move at the moment. He needed to convince him at least, that he was right in doing what he had done. Sabo turned to face him, and, "I got evidence-"

And he just stopped.

The clouds covered the sun. Sabo could see everything then, the sea and the wide expanse of the blue sky above. In front of him was a man, the Whitebeard pirate he had been talking to without knowing the face of, but knew it now that he could see.

 _"You keep drawing the same person but you never tell people who he is. Mind telling me, at least?"_

"You're Ace. Firefist Ace."

The man smiled wide, like he was truly pleased Sabo knew who he was. "That's my name! Don't wear it out now."

Sabo tuned out the humour. He focused more on Ace's face then, trying not to think much of anything. The burn scar on his left eye was glaringly obvious, and the blonde couldn't help but stare. His eyes unwillingly went to the bridge of his nose, his eyes, and the freckles that dotted his cheeks, the general contour of his face.

Sabo didn't see, didn't remember how Ace looked like to compare the two, and his heart _twisted_.

But he laughed. A chuckle, more like. A smirk tugged on his lips rather forcefully, and Sabo looked at Fire Fist Ace like he would a stranger; as he should.

"Don't worry," he assured. He thumbed the papers in his hands repeatedly, felt the sweat running down his back. With an affirmation that was directed more to himself rather than to Fire Fist, he said, "I won't."

Fire Fist hummed, a fleeting sound amongst the wind. "That's good and all, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I didn't wreck shit up in Feltor, really." Sabo countered. His smirk was gone as he noticed the change in their conversation. "All I did was destroy a bit of the nobles' property, and I did that only because they tried to stop me. They chased me out of the island- Guess they really didn't want to be exposed."

Fire Fist frowned. "Exposed?" He crossed his arms, a skeptical look in his eyes. Sabo was just glad he was patient enough to let him explain.

"Yeah. I told you, they were corrupt. And I ran away with the evidence. This contains all the details they have on their slaves," He handed the folder over to the pirate, not missing the way his eyes lit up in shock. " And I also want to discuss with your captain about this matter. They had more than last year, apparently, and most of them are not from the island. The Revolutionary Army would appreciate it if the Whitebeard Pirates will lend us a hand in liberating them."

The raven haired man ( _teen_ , he realized, now that Sabo thought of it. [They looked to be of the same age as well] ) flipped through the papers with barely concealed confusion, and with each page he read his face contorted to that of disgust. Sabo felt the weight on his shoulders disappear, and he exhaled. His work here was done, it seemed like.

"I've been to Feltor, you know," Fire Fist said after a while. "It was one of the nicest place I've been to. I didn't think..." His lips curled into a near snarl, and he bit his lip.

Sabo would've felt pity but now that this was resolved, he regained the same sense of haste he got when he ran away from the island. He extended a gloved hand to Fire Fist, motioning for the papers back. "That's why I need to talk to your captain. This has been going on for far too long."

"Oh- I should escort you there."

That made Sabo pause. He blinked. Opened his mouth a bit out of disbelief. The next thing he did was trip over his own words. "Wh- _Huh?_ No, no, I can very well travel there all by myself."

There was a familiar stubborn look that settled in Fire Fist's eyes when he smiled, and the blighter hid the evidence behind his back. "Come on, we're gonna go in the same direction anyway! And I have a vivre card. Doubt you have one."

Sabo pursed his lips. "I'm a member of the Revolutionary Army; I've been given coordinates,"

"Oh really? Where are they right now?"

"Docked on an island-"

"Nope." Fire Fist had the gal to look amused. "They've embarked, as soon as I left."

The second he said that, Sabo's transponder snail rang. Both of them knew what that meant. Fire Fist smiled wider.

Sabo shoved his hand down his pocket, picked up the receiver and put it on the snail again, mentally apologizing to Koala for hanging up. He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for the journey ahead, and levelled Fire Fist with a heavy gaze.

The smile he gave him was crooked.

"Lead the way, then."

* * *

When Marco told Ace about Feltor's demise, he was- for the lack of a better word- _furious_.

Feltor had been _nothing_ but nice. It was a beautiful island, with a tropical beach that had glimmering white sand he used to play in when he was young and innocent, when he marvelled at the grains of it between his toes. He remembered playing with his brothers after much coaxing from them, and that had been one of the best moments in his life.

When the revolutionary gave him the papers though, when he read through them- That memory was sullied. Stained. Tainted.

(He didn't know how to react because he was only a boy when he was in Feltor and honestly, he didn't remember much of it.)

So he offered to escort the revolutionary to his destination, out of the blue. It was a choice he picked at the top of his head, see, like some sort of a distraction. It was polite to do so too; Izo taught him that.

The revolutionary started to refuse. Ace won him over and now here they were, Ace sailing right beside the man he was supposed to hunt down in a more moderate pace than before.

It was also so, so, very _quiet_.

Ace should've realized it, should've known it when he invited the man to come along with him but _really?_ Even after all that bravado of him acting confident when they first met, the revolutionary was now acting timid of all things. Not really timid, so to say- Nonchalant, more like. Distant. Indifferent. Apathetic.

It was ridiculous.

Heck, he didn't even know the man's name, for god's sake! It had been exactly thirty minutes since they set sail for the Moby Dick, and Ace wanted nothing more than someone to talk to.

So he turned to the only other someone in the area, and assumed a similar, nonchalant pose. Elbow on the gunwale, head tilted to one shoulder, and his mouth a thin line. He asked then, out of the blue, eyes to the front of Striker.

"You know, you haven't told me your name yet."

He saw movement from the other side. Some sort of a wince that averted his eyes from the front to the man in question. It was subtle but he definitely saw it. Ace curiously blinked. "Mind telling me?"

"...Sabo." The man said after a while. It was an unusual name- something he never heard of ever in his life. He told Sabo so.

Apparently that was the wrong move, because the mood turned awry almost immediately. Ace could see it from the slight downturn of Sabo's lips and the way his brows furrow, and it evoked a sense of alarm in Ace- that what he said was wrong and offensive. He apologized.

"No, it's alright. I didn't mean to react that way." Sabo told him. And under his breath, "Not anymore, at least."

Ace didn't know what that meant but he didn't want to pry. He didn't want to ruin whatever chances he had in continuing the conversation. He saw that Sabo was rubbing his arms, something to do with his nerves probably, and diverted his attention. He commented on the blonde's eye bags instead, asked him if he was trying to be a raccoon.

Sabo laughed at that. It wasn't forced, at least Ace didn't think so, so he kept churning out jokes that slowly turned into lighthearted conversations. Sabo's smile and loose shoulders made Ace relax too, and by the time they reached the Moby Dick a day and some hours later, Ace felt close to him despite the lack of actual conversing they'd done.

(Especially when Sabo revealed that he was only eighteen years old. He was the same age as him! Yes! Finally, someone his age! It was hard to mask his excitement.)

He hoped that Sabo will still keep in touch after his business with Pops. They'd be better friends that way.

* * *

(He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

The hell are you doing, brain? Stop that! It's not like you remember how he looks like- You think they look the same, but they can't be, because he's dead! Push that fucking hope down, you _absolute **bastard** of a man-_

And oh. Oh now, he's asking for your name. Of course he doesn't know, stop getting depressed for fuck's sake. He's not the same, remember? Act like you don't know him, because that's what he is- a stranger. That's it. Smile. Laugh! He's telling a fucking joke, so laugh. Act like- Like he's a stranger. There's nothing more to this.

How the fuck do you act around strangers again? _Relax_. You're too tense. Shoulders, loose. Eyes, focused. That's it, that's it. Laugh when appropriate, at the right time. There's no reason for you to act distant- Both of you are practically strangers to each other! Act CORDIAL! Polite! Friendly! Sincere.

It's the least you can do. You're not going to meet him after this. Not anymore. [Throw this moment away just like you threw away your memory of Ace], because this is the last time you are _ever_ going to see him. Then you're free! No thinking of him again. Ace thoughts, out.

 _Please_ , god, let this be the last. I don't think I can take much more of this.)

* * *

 **A/N: The thing with Sabo is that he remembers clearly how his Ace looked like, but since this "other" Ace looks exactly the same as the Ace he remembers, Sabo got everything jumbled up and thinks that "oh fuck they can't have the same face, conclusion: I forgot how my Ace looked like". So yeah. He's not okay.**

 **(edit : changed the time for Ace's and Sabo's meeting into five hours instead of two. Ace was on Striker so he got there earlier than Koala's prediction of them reaching in "a day at most", and they had time to get to know each other for a day and some hours before they get on the Moby. ****Sabo sometimes doesn't talk that much though, but Ace still thinks he's a good dude. This is just to clear up some plot holes for the next chapter :p**

 **As it is now, the Whitebeards are further into the Grand Line to pick up supplies or whatever, and Ace + Sabo caught up to them from West Blue and through the Calm Belt in a day and some hours. I shouldn't really worry about this because who cares, really, but the inconsistencies bugged at me)**

 **Also FFnet doesn't have strikethrough? So have square brackets, I guess. I'm actually livid because of this.**

 **And another thing- I drew something for this, y'all! It's on my Tumblr of the same name (homozyghost)! Search it up if you're interested.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye-o!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've edited last chapter a bit, so if ya wanna see what's up- It's all there. Peaces.**

 **This chapter is a complete MESS though, sorry in advance!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Brother O'Mine (3)_

* * *

Sabo had overstayed his welcome.

The meeting with Whitebeard hadn't been long. It was in fact a short meeting, because the evidence he had collected from Feltor was deemed to be authentic as it came with the island's symbol. While Marco the Phoenix expressed his displeasure by clicking his tongue, the other commanders shot out denials before their father- Whitebeard- told them that there had to be some truth to Sabo's words.

The revolutionary attested to that, saying that he'd never lie about something like this. Whitebeard must've saw something in his eyes then, because after a brief pause, he huffed and said he believed him.

 _Oh well,_ Sabo thought _. I guess that's that._

Except that wasn't that and the problem was that _Sabo had overstayed his welcome._

The blonde stared at the pirates over a mug of hot chocolate, his coat folded carelessly next to him. He had forgone wearing his top hat, opting to just act casual in the face of his army's temporary allies. It had been around thirty minutes since their meeting, and Sabo- stuffed with enough food for ten people, plates looming past his head- wondered what in the name of fuck was he currently doing.

He didn't flinch when an arm was slung around his shoulders. Didn't react much when he was pulled to someone's side. A smooth voice filtered through the din of the mess hall, melting sweet honey into his ears. "How's our favourite revolutionary doing today?"

Sabo only spared Fire Fist a glance, and if he was at the least bit disturbed by the man's lack of understanding for personal spaces, he didn't show it on his face. His expression muted, Sabo set his drink down. "You say that like it matters to you, Fire Fist."

"Stop calling me that," Fire Fist whined. "Ace is just fine!"

No, Sabo knew it won't be.

"Also- Of course it matters to me. You're my friend now! Out of all the revolutionary I met, you're my favourite."

The word rang, echoing in his brain. Sabo cringed. "You haven't met a lot then. And I'm just your favourite because I'm the same age as you."

He didnt see the frown on Fire Fist's face but with the low tone his next words accompany, with all the seriousness he seldom carried, it might as well be there. "No. You're my favourite cause you're fun to be with." The validation stung but Sabo dared himself to listen. "I haven't met a lot of revolutionaries, sure, but it's fun talking to you so it's an easy pick if any."

Sabo turned his head and saw [Ace] smiling back at him, beaming in their close proximity. His hand gripped the handle of his mug and he would have half the mind to worry if he would crush the thing but his mind- as of the moment- was floating away, elsewhere, filled with nonsensical panic.

 _Get a fucking grip, man. It's like you've never had friends before._

( _What am I doing here?_ )

Feigning indifference, Sabo scoffed- hand waving away Fire Fist's honesty as if it had been nothing more than a mere bother. "That was a sad attempt to lure me in." He sniffed, but it was all jokes and fun- No doubt Fire Fist realized it because he only grinned right after. _Great_ , Sabo thought. _This is good._

"Hey, new guy!"

That startled Sabo. He jumped a bit, and with the way Fire Fist's arm retracted itself, he guessed it was the same for him too. The proprietor of the greeting laughed, a bit too mockingly for Sabo's tastes, and the blonde scowled in his direction.

"Got both of you good, huh?" The Fourth Division Commander- Thatch, he recognized- said instead of apologizing. And instead of answering to that, Sabo tilted his head, a glint of a question in his eyes.

"New guy?"

"Ee-yup. Anyone we don't know here is new. And we don't know much about you."

Fire Fist, like a jack-in-a-box, sprung to life almost immediately. "I know lots 'bout him!" He claimed happily, and Sabo twitched because that sounded more like Luffy than... than him. It was jarring to say the least.

"You say that but he calls you Fire Fist instead of Ace," Thatch laughed, ruffling the younger's hair. Fire Fist pouted and swiped a hand at Thatch to slap his hand away but the commander was too quick- he backed off. They seemed close. Sabo and Luffy are like that too. ( _What are you jealous for, then?_ )

"I want him to, but he keeps insisting." Fire Fist huffed, side-eyeing his blonde companion with narrowed eyes. It's as accusatory as it was a joke. Sabo knew. He rolled his eyes in reply; good naturedly, of course.

Fire Fist cocked his head to Sabo, an eyebrow raised. "I could call you Top Hat anytime I want, you know. How'd you like that?" There was this haughty countenance around him when he said it, a slight smirk on his face that pulled on his lips.

Sabo couldn't resist a laugh. "Just because I have a top hat? I pegged you to have a flair for originality but I guess I was wrong."

"Wow, prick."

"Crude."

"Top Hat Blondie, that's what I'm gonna call ya." He raised himself a bit, pointing to Sabo like a prosecutor. "Until you learn how to use proper names to someone, I'll call you that for as long as it takes!"

Sabo snorted. The hot chocolate in his mug was finally gone, but he raised it to his mouth anyway to hide a smile. It was futile though- It was barely concealed by the rim of the mug. "Call me that for the rest of your life, then. It certainly is a mouthful."

This conversation invigorated him. Sarcasm was a virtue he liked to have to make fun of people, but with Fire Fist, it came more... naturally? Sabo didn't want to think on that too long but seeing the man's face heat up was ridiculously fun.

( _He's not so bad after all_.)

Thatch let out a chuckle. "Looks like he got you there, little brother."

Fire Fist scoffed. "Aw, shut up. I can get him tomorrow." The latter of the sentence was caught by the air, almost silent under Fire Fist's breath. Sabo heard it though, and his ears perked.

Tomorrow?

It threw Sabo off for a loop. He asked Fire Fist what he meant by that, because he wanted nothing more than to leave, really, despite enjoying his admittedly short time with them, but-

"Well, I mean," Fire Fist started with surprise. "You're going to stay here, right? For two days."

"No," Sabo interjected, a little too quickly, too fast. He spun his head to Thatch, minded little of the seemingly apologetic look the man shot to Fire Fist before the words started to spill out from his mouth. "What's- That's not true."

Thatch finally sat down next to Fire Fist, a smile on his face that told Sabo to calm down. It was completely unnecessary though- Sabo was the very definition of calm. At least, he thought so.

(An unexpected wrench was thrown into his plans so suddenly that it startled him into disarray, was the truth.)

For some reason, Fire Fist looked a bit sheepy. Just like before, he muttered something under his breath, eyes to the side as if guilty and, "I thought you already told him..." it didn't go unnoticed.

"Told what?"

Fire Fist's cheeks flared, red with embarrassment. Thatch slung an arm around him. This was getting a bit too weird too fast, so Sabo raised his eyebrow because he didn't think words would be enough to justify his confusion.

"Sorry to tell you this but," he pulled Fire Fist close to him in a one sided hug that made the younger bury his face in Thatch's shoulder, "Our cute little brother here wanted you to stay, so we kinda told Pops that..."

"... I should stay." Sabo finished. His eyes met Fire Fist's for just a second before looking at Thatch again. "Without my consent. No one told me anything about this."

"I was about to, but then Ace spilled the beans!" He let go of Fire Fist's shoulder and pouted, as if to gain some sort of forgiveness from Sabo. And the thing was, the blonde wasn't really mad. He was... a bit miffed, he'd have to admit, but the shock he was feeling overrode any other senses he was supposed to have.

He didn't really think Fire Fist would want him around after all, what's with him acting distant towards him throughout their whole journey together. They weren't at all close. He didn't think they were. Were they?

Geez, his head hurt.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, something like a preparation for an oncoming migraine. "You didn't even ask me if I had any other work to do."

Fire Fist stole a glance. "Do you?"

"You're asking me now?"

And then there was that burst of emotion again that made Sabo think twice, looking at Fire Fist like he'd seen a ghost that had all the fiery temper he knew he recognized.

Fire Fist seemingly flamed up on the spot, the red on his cheeks emphasized by the fire licking at his shoulders as he took in a breath to loudly exclaim, "When _else?_ If you're bringing it up, then you might as well just answer it!"

Sabo, while bewildered, felt the tendrils of nostalgic amusement crawling up to him. "You have to ask properly, you know."

"That's the best you can get outta me, Chief," Ace tried to growl out. Wasn't really effective though, Sabo knew he was embarrassed enough. It was as obvious as the dance his heart gave as it spun into a rising crescendo; Turbulent with something akin to, dare he say it, longing?

And, well, regardless of the question at hand, Sabo accepted.

He blamed his migraine.

That, and Fire Fist's pleading gaze that made him look more like a little brother (like Luffy) than the all too dependable, big brother that he'd envisioned so many years ago. It was-

(Sabo smiled, drank the last of his drink to Fire Fist's triumphant shout. And surrounded by the merriment of the pirates around him, the coldness he felt was-)

-unsettling.

(He silently resisted the urge to run away.)

* * *

Ace stopped to stare at Sabo, and for the tenth time, he wondered what made the blonde look so familiar.

Maybe it was the hair. Curled on the nape of his neck, soft that one time he tried to touch it. Five times paler than Marco's, he realized, and when the wind blew a gentle breeze to card its fingers into blonde locks, Sabo turned from the ocean waves to meet his eyes.

The fire user jolted. Had his arms half raised in surprise at being caught. He collected himself right after though, and like nothing happened, looked to the side and resumed checking on the ropes.

He had a feeling Sabo wasn't going to talk to him again today.

Last night had been Sabo's acceptance to staying with the crew for two days. And since then, he'd made no move to conversate with... anyone, really. After dinner more or less ended, he asked where he was staying at, said his good nights and packed up into one of their spare rooms. It was quick, like he was in a hurry. Didn't even look at Ace, merely said his farewell as he exited. It was a bit unsettling, to say the least.

Honestly, Ace was a bit disappointed in himself for not trying to initiate small talk but he figured that would be futile, by the way Sabo kept avoiding him.

He took another chance at a glance, and saw the other walk away from the railing.

He took another chance at starting something, and called out with a clear voice.

"Blondie!"

He saw the man stop. Hand gripping the railings seemingly tense for only a fraction of a second before it loosened. He spun around, shiny shoes Ace'd made fun of yesterday clicking on wood as he shot a smile towards Ace.

"Yes, Fire Fist?"

And there was something to that tone that irked Ace to no end since the first day they met each other, a lilt in Sabo's voice that sounded irritating to the ear. Ace paid it no mind though, and instead smiled back. "Just wanted to talk," he said, not missing the way Sabo's smile dimmed. "C'mere. You haven't told me about that fishman guy you have in your team."

"Hack?" He heard under a wisp of a breath. Then, louder than a whisper, "I didn't think you'd remember that."

Ace mentally filed the name, memorizing it so when he meets Sabo's friend, it would be polite. He looped the rope in his hands. "Well, I haven't gotten much time to get to know people outside of my family." He passed the rope to Sabo, who looked at it incredulously. Then back to Ace. "Tell me while we work?"

It took Sabo two full seconds to snort. "You just wanted someone to keep you company."

"And what better person to do that with?"

Sabo froze. Ace thought he might've done something wrong (again) and was already prepared with an apology- before Sabo chuckled, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Aren't you just the charmer."

Ace blinked.

 _Huh_.

He didn't get Sabo sometimes.

He brushed it off though, shoulders alight with the lack of worry as he listened to Sabo's tale of a fishman and a koala going on missions through high seas and war torn countries. This conversation was turning out better than what he had expected.

But then, when Ace asked him about the ocean in the east, right behind the Grand Line, it was as if a switch had been flipped.

Like he went on a tangent. An automatic switch that shut off any kind of tension he'd had and suddenly, brighter than usual, Sabo smiled.

"Yeah, I'm from there. You know what they call it; the weakest sea. Most peaceful, to be accurate."

Ace hummed. "You love the place, huh?"

"Not the whole place. Just one island," Sabo said, and under his breath, "the forest, Fuschia," then, Ace heard, "and even the garbage dump."

And Ace heard about that, about the fire that happened a day before Marco found him floating at sea in the middle of nowhere. Pops had talked about it, the whole ship rampant with the news. Something about Celestials and purity.

"The Grey Terminal, right?"

Sabo frowned. Turned to Ace with an incredulous look. "Yeah," he said after a while, a note of disturbance in his voice. "...How'd you know?"

Ace knew he had triggered something in the blonde that made him react so suspiciously, but while he was aware, he also pretended he wasn't bothered.

"Heard about it once, when I was a kid." He admitted casually, rolling his shoulder after pulling a particularly tight rope. He turned to Sabo, worry in his eyes. "You're from there? Must've been terrible."

" _You-!_ "

(It was like dealing with a lion.

Some kind of beast. Like he had to tread over glass when talking with Sabo, because-)

-he glared at him, ice cold fury locking Ace into place for only a second (a second too long), before it dissipated with a jolt of realization. Sabo was two shades paler than usual, and he tried to hide that by laughing.

It died down after a couple seconds. Sabo smiled, (fake, full of ingenuity), and said, "It was. Terrible, that is."

 _What the fuck?_

Ace's eyes were wide after seeing Sabo literally go through three emotions in one breath of a moment, before going on to say, "...Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. "

"No, no," Sabo interjected, lips spewing denials. "It wasn't you. It was, me- I- I didn't mean to... I didn't," He looked to the side, bit his lips, and took in a breath. His hands, Ace could see, were tightened around the ropes before loosening. The motion repeated as Sabo continued. "I-I thought for sure that you were- You would..."

And the motion stopped. Sabo, too, as he stared at the ground.

Ace didn't know what the hell to do, so,

"You don't have to say anything, yeah? I'm sorry."

they didn't.

* * *

Sabo had hoped.

That, you know, there was a chance that this Ace and that Ace were the same person.

As soon as Fire Fist mentioned Grey Terminal, his heart soared- but he still held it to the ground. A hope was born though, because he knew the place, he knew, and that made Sabo skeptical and yet so, so, joyous.

But then,

( _"-Must've been terrible."_ )

It felt mocking. Like, like sarcasm. Like Ace hadn't been there, like he didn't sacrifice himself, like he wasn't the reason the whole event was terrible to begin with.

It made Sabo's blood boil. Made his heart soar up too high he let it get to his head. He let go of his emotions, and the first word ( _"You-!"_ ) that came out of his mouth, the venom it carried-

[Ace] had this expression on his face, fear and caution etched into skin. Sabo couldn't see it as anything other than Ace's face, and that felt wrong because Ace was brave, strong, hard headed and loving while the boy staring at him right now looked at him like he got handed his mother's head on a plate.

So he pretended.

( _"It was. Terrible, that is."_ )

He hoped that Fire Fist would go along with it, say something along the lines of a joke to bring the conversation back towards normalcy just like it had been.

( _"...Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."_ )

But of course, caring, indulgent, apology obsessed Fire Fist would say that. It honestly turned Sabo's head into mush for a while, making him go into overdrive, wrecking him into a meltdown.

( _"I- I thought for sure that you were- You would..."_ )

That you were there too. That you would remember our home that went ablaze that one night, smoke rising higher than the trees of Goa...

 _Of course it was fucking terrible. You, of all people, should know._

But this isn't him, he realized then, and he should know that by now. Just two people with the same unfortunate face. Just two people with the same voice. Just two people who knew Grey Terminal and its fire.

Just two unfortunate people Sabo should never mix no matter what.

 _God_ , he thought, as he looped the rope back.

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Marco observed the two from the crow's nest, mildly intrigued by the conversation his brother and the revolutionary was having. He didn't eavesdrop though; If Ace needed his privacy then he'll get it. Lord knew he's had enough of the crew butting into his problems every second of each day.

But of course, he couldn't help but feel curious.

Marco guessed he knew the reason why Ace wanted Sabo to stay. He knew they were old farts compared to Ace, and really, who would blame him from wanting a friend his age? Not that Marco understood- He was far older than anyone could ever imagine yet he enjoyed the company of his brothers anyway, so _huh, why did Ace want to get closer to this dude?_

Maybe they sheltered him too much. Cared for him more than they should and now they're paying for it.

It was melancholic, to be honest, the fact that Ace was old enough now to go whatever the hell he wanted. Made Marco feel older than old. It was like Haruta again, except Haruta wasn't as complex as Ace, the boy who they literally found drifting at sea when he was ten.

To let go of such an enigma was... kinda sad. He was Ace's favourite person dammit, where'd this kid come from, snatching Ace's attention so easily?

He was being bitter about it. He knew.

And it seemed like the conversation was over, as the only sound he could hear from that side of the ship were the ocean waves. Together with a vague sense of distress in the air that even he could sense from just seeing the troubled looks on both of the young'uns' faces.

Marco raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in atmosphere, annoyance clipping just seconds away from him offering a remark. If this Sabo caused Ace to feel even the _least_ bit unhappy, Marco would swear from hell and back-

The Moby Dick rocked violently under his feet, catching him off guard. At a distance, the sounds of cheers. The blonde turned around to the side of the ship to see another ship, smoke rising from their cannons.

He clicked his tongue. This really wasn't the time to be distracted.

"OI!" He called out to his brother's down on deck, and as if they didn't know already, "Idiots at 3 O'clock!"

* * *

Sabo recognized that ship. Feltor was known for its bright colours, so when a ship wasn't that vibrant it was so they could go undercover once they were out of Feltor's waters.

Then again, firing a cannon towards the ship of the strongest man alive wasn't really the epitome of stealthy. Sabo shook himself out of his depressing tirade of thoughts and leaned in to Fire Fist. "That's the ship from Feltor, the one they use to transport slaves from Sabaody."

And his eyes were sharper, staring at said ship with malice. "Okay," Fire Fist replied. "Wanna do something about it?"

Sabo thought back on Koala's words, something about keeping it low because, _you're a revolutionary, aren't you?_ Before dismissing it as _nah_ , considering the situation, stealth was not in the option, currently.

So he grinned, like the first time he had watched his parents cry under the rubble of their own wealth, as he watched Stelly tremble before his family's ruin, when the kingdom of Goa was revisited the second time by the revolution.

"Yeah. Sounds fun."

* * *

 **A/N: IIIII didn't know what I was writing. This happened? I guess I'll just ride it out.**

 **Here we see Ace acting like Luffy cause, well, he's a little brother to hundreds of people, and he doesn't remember having a little brother of his own to act like a big bro. Sabo just thinks it's damn weird.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. Mwahs.**


End file.
